


Weddings are supposed to be fun

by britishngay



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Smut, and pretty filthy oml, duke is... a legend, they have les sex, they meet at a wedding, this is just a lil ditty, veronica has strong service tops vibes not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: Weddings are supposed to be fun.Veronica isn’t having fun.Well, she was when she watched her ex-girlfriend/best friend getting married, and when she heard their vows and speeches but now she’s bored, and sad, and getting reminded how lonely she is while all of her friends are making out with relative strangers.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's been a while I know, but I hope you like this lil three chapter fic with some Dukesaw :)

Weddings are supposed to be fun.

Veronica isn’t having fun.

Well, she was when she watched her ex-girlfriend/best friend getting married, and when she heard their vows and speeches but now she’s bored, and sad, and getting reminded how lonely she is while all of her friends are making out with relative strangers.

Weddings are a bit like airports. The time feels off, people drink even if it’s before midday and somehow everyone is simultaneously over and underdressed. Plus she feels like everyone is waiting for the appropriate time to leave while also not really wanting to, because it’s a nice excuse to just hang about, drink, and act kinda stupid.

She bites into a lime then takes a shot of tequila, wincing at the taste, it never gets better, no matter how many times she tries.

“You know you’re doing that wrong, right?” A voice goes to her left, she turns to see an absolutely tiny woman, looking at her with a smirk, one of those smug but attractive smirks that Veronica is already drawn to. She’s wearing a long green dress that moves beautifully as she sits down next to her. Her eyes are perceptive in the way they take Veronica in, she’s beautiful, everything about her is beautiful.

“Yeah, but I like it better this way.”

“Can we have four tequila shots?” She asks the bartender, who goes to find the shot glasses, the bar is a lot more popular then Heather or Heather expected, the three bartenders are running up and down the packed bar, giving people their drinks.

“We?”

“So you’re not focusing on the four part?”

“I can handle my liquor. Can you?”

“I’m small but mighty.” She quips.

The bartender puts the shots down at the bar, they take the first one in silence – save for the cheesy music that’s pumping through the speakers. She knows that Heather isn’t one for Billy Joel at her wedding, but McNamara has the Demon Queen wrapped right around her little finger. How Heather was able to get the human equivalent of a golden retriever was beyond her, let alone marry said retriever. Something inside her churns, some kind of jealously that she doesn’t deserve to have.

Maybe she’s just jealous that she hasn’t had a girlfriend since Heather, well, not a proper one, going on a couple of dates then never seeing them again doesn’t help.

“So which side are you? Bride or bride, Heather or Heather?” She asks, recovering from her fifth shot of the day.

“Me and Mac are friends.” The way she says friends reminds her of the way she has said it multiple times today, mainly to Heather’s family members, the strained smile, the slightly panicked eyes. She knows the exact feelings that she is going through. It’s odd to explain that they were together for going on eight months, didn’t talk for around a year and now are best friends, safer just to say friends.

“Were you guys friends in the same way me and Heather were ‘friends’?”

The woman looks Veronica up and down, staring deep into her eyes for a second before taking her second shot, shivering slightly and replying with a short and simple:

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

“Heather Duke.”

“McNamara has a type it seems.”

Heather Duke laughs at that. She knows way too many ‘Heather’s, Veronica thinks absentmindedly, watching as Heather tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at Veronica as if she knows everything about her. She wouldn’t mind telling Heather everything about her, she wouldn’t mind talking to her all evening. It’s been two seconds and she’s already pining, Jesus Christ.

“It seems Chandler doesn’t, she went from tall, dark and mysterious to a literal ray of sunshine. Do you want another drink?”

The compliment sends shoots of something down her spine, something she didn’t exactly expect to find at this wedding.

“You think I’m ‘tall, dark and mysterious’?”

“I’m taking that as a yes to the drinks. Hi again, can we have two jaeger-bombs? Thank you, and yes, you still haven’t told me your name and I’ve bought us a second round of drinks.”

“Veronica Sawyer and this is an open bar?”

“A drinks a drink.”

The bartender comes back and they take clink and drink, Heather finishing just before Veronica, she can tell she’s going to like the other woman immediately. Their eyes find each other and Veronica finds herself drawn in by the deep brown of her iris.

“If you’re dark and mysterious, what am I?”

“Digging for a compliment?” She teases, the other woman smirks again.

“Well, your eyes have been, _roaming_.”

Veronica smiles out of embarrassment of being caught out, and breaks eye contact with her, staring at the sticky bar, tapping her nails a few times against the wood. The music has changed from Billy Joel to some 80s hit that she would normally remember the name of, but Heather’s proximity and the way she is quickly invading her thoughts is proving it difficult.

“You’re attractive.” She admits.

“Gee, sound any less excited.”

“Being caught checking people out isn’t exactly ‘exciting’.”

“What if I like being checked out by tall, dark and mysterious strangers at my ex-girlfriends wedding?”

She swallows and reaches for some confidence, pulling it right from her stomach up to her mouth. Her forwardness makes her push her legs together from the slightly throb that’s warming it’s way down her spine and up her thighs.

“Then I would ask if you wanted to get out of here.”

“Well, we can’t exactly leave,” she stands up from the stool, pointedly staring at Veronica “but I can meet you in the bathroom in a few minutes.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes. As long as you want to?”

“Yeah, very much so.”

“See you in a few. Third stall in.” She winks and walks off, Veronica watches her walk off in slight disbelief. God, she’s gorgeous. She follows the woman in green until she disappears into the bathroom, looking behind her to see Veronica staring, she winks at her, with a knowing look on her face. She blushes at being caught out, _again._

She orders a glass of water and quickly gulps it down, waiting until the 80s hit is finished before making her way to the bathrooms. They’re the kind where there are six separate toilets instead of one room with three stalls, she makes her way to the third one and knocks.

The door opens and she’s pulled in by Heather. For someone so small, she sure is strong as she presses Veronica against the door and kisses her soundly.

There’s no buildup, there’s no teasing, it’s quick and wet and white hot. Heather’s hands are under her jacket and pulling her shirt out from where it’s tucked in while Veronica has one hand pulling her in by the back of her neck and the other is pulling up her green dress to get a touch of her thighs.

“Fucking hell Heather.”

The other woman smiles slightly against her lips before biting and tugging before going in for another devastating kiss. Heather’s hands make their way up her body, nails digging into her skin in the painfully best way; Veronica grips her dress even harder, moving her hand into Heather’s hair and pulling on it slightly.

“If you’re going to pull my hair, you might as well do it properly.”

Veronica answers by tugging, hard, and going in and kissing down her jaw. Heather lets out a throaty moan at it all, pulling Veronica even closer. God, everywhere Heather’s is touching her is setting her aflame, her hands on her back, her neck against Veronica’s lips. She doesn’t want to stop kissing her, doesn’t want to stop hearing the little demands and noises that are coming from her mouth. All of those little noises are making her wetter and wetter, the longer they go on for, the more uncomfortable Veronica’s underwear is against her.

Heather pulls her into a kiss, her hands making their way toward the waist of Veronica’s trousers.

“May I?” Her hands rest on the button at the top. Veronica nods, slightly desperately (to her embarrassment).

“Please.” Heather smirks against Veronica’s lips, her hands undoing her trousers. Her fingers slide up the font of her soaked underwear and she shudders against the door. Jesus, she didn’t think she was so worked up, clearly she was wrong. Heather makes her way into her underwear, Veronica’s knees steady in anticipation, and starts slowly feeling her way through her wet folds, her other hand rests on the door next to Veronica’s arm and keeps the woman steady. In response her hips starts jerking toward her fingers.

She smiles that beautiful and smug and evil smile at her as she slowly, far too slowly for the speed they were before sinks two fingers into her. Veronica lets out a moan at the pleasure and the feeling of being so full, Heather curls her fingers slightly before she starts thrusting. Veronica’s hands clutch at Heather’s body as she expertly moves inside her, her thumb pressing and circling her clit, she keeps making these little moans and noises into Heather’s mouth. She makes her way down to Veronica’s neck and starts sucking and biting and all the things that make Veronica’s hips move even more against her fingers. She starts moaning louder, too loud for a communal toilet, and Heather shoves her middle and ring finger in her mouth to shut her up. It’s hot, all of it is too damn much in the perfect way, Heather’s fingers inside her, inside her mouth, Heather’s gasping against her neck and she sucks and softly bites at the digits in her mouth.

Soon enough she’s being pushed over the edge, Heather’s body is flush against hers, she’s careful not to bite down on the fingers against her tongue and she’s pretty sure that whoever is on the other side of the wall most definitely heard them. Heather removes her hand from Veronica’s face, brushing her thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her again. She curls her fingers a couple more times inside of her and she shudders every time until Heather finally removes her hand, she goes to grab some toilet roll to wipe her wetness off of her hand but Veronica grabs her wrist and takes her other hand into her mouth to taste herself.

Heather watches the interaction with hungry eyes, watching Veronica as the licks up every last taste of herself.

“Now, it’s your turn.”

Veronica pushes her against the wall next to the door, Heather letting her do so easily. They kiss again, slower this time, Heather slipping her tongue into her mouth and making a little noise at the back of her throat as their tongues meet. She hopes that it’s from her taste that’s still lingering on her tongue. She kisses down her neck, across her collarbones and down her sternum – or at least as far as her dress allows her to go, relishing at the way Heather’s breath catches or exhales at every little turn. Eventually she bends to her knees and starts kissing up her thighs, one of Heather’s hands makes it’s way into her hair, she looks up to find the other one over her mouth.

Fuck, that’s hot.

That’s _really_ hot.

She wishes they had more time so Veronica could properly worship the body in front of her but she knows that as soon as they come down from this that they are leaving at differing intervals and most likely not going to see each other ever again.

She kisses her once through her underwear, before pulling it down and flattening her tongue and swiping it through her. The way she tastes makes Veronica want to starts touching herself at the same time but she’s on a mission, and she knows if she lets this carry on she would happily fuck Heather in this bathroom all afternoon, but that’s not what happens at these kind of things. She finds her clit and starts moving her tongue in a way that makes Heather’s hips grind up against her, it’s intoxicating, the way she tastes, the way she smells, the way she feels. Veronica lines up her fingers against her entrance and pushes one, then two in and she feels Heather’s walls start to tighten slightly. She looks up to find Heather staring at her and she speeds up both of her notions until Heather’s walls almost push her fingers out and she can hear her whimper against her palm and her hips snap, once, twice and she lets her hand fall from her mouth, pulling Veronica from her knees and kissing her soundly.

Veronica lets her forehead rest on her shoulder, both of them panting, Veronica with her eyes closed. She feels Heather do something against her back, but she doesn’t find herself care, instead just steps back a second, leaning against the opposite wall and letting herself get her breath back. Her eyes are still closed as she feels Heather’s warmth against her, she kisses, softly up Veronica’s neck, her hands fiddling with Veronica’s jacket pockets, before kissing her for the final time.

“I’ll see you outside.” She says against Veronica’s lips before straightening herself out and leaving the bathroom, leaving her panting and smiling, leaning against the wall. First time she’s gotten laid in four months, and it was definitely worth the wait.

She leaves a couple of minutes later, tidying herself, tucking her shirt in and trying to hide the very obvious mark that’s blooming under her ear.

“You’ve got a hickey.” The original Heather says, sliding next to Veronica and taking a sip of champagne in her bright white dress and the most relaxed smile Veronica has ever seen on her – and that includes any _evenings_ they spent together when they were together.

Clearly she did a bad job at hiding the hickey.

“Yup.”

“Who from?”

“I’ll tell you when you get back from your honeymoon.”

“That’s mean even for you.”

“It’s my wedding present to you.”

“No, your wedding present to us is the fact that you promised to build all of our new furniture for the small price of a four-pack of beer.”

“It’s a good present.” She defends, Heather rolls her eyes but nods.

“It is, it took me and Mac four hours to build an Ikea table last week, we need you.” She admits, taking another drink. “So are you going to tell you where you got that hickey?”

“The bathroom.”

Heather stamps her foot slightly, the same way that she did in College when she didn’t get her way, she’s grown a lot since then, in fact Veronica hated her when they first met. Heather hated her too, if it was any consolation, they just rubbed together like sandpaper. It’s funny when some of the old, petulant and spoiled Heather Chandler comes through all the maturity.

“Why are you being irritating?” She almost whines, Veronica laughs slightly and Heather jogs her slightly.

“Because someone has to be mean to you on your wedding day.”

“Okay, keep you secrets.”

“I’ll tell you when it’s over.”

“It’s not over?”

“Well, I don’t want it to be, I could easily be shot down.”

“Wow.”

Oh fuck, she’s got her ‘I know something and am going to be smug about it’ voice on, she turns and she has that closed lip smile and mischievous glint in her eyes.

“What?” Veronica asks reluctantly.

“You already like this girl.”

“Pssh, no I don’t.”

“You’re blushing, you totally do.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Yeah I am, and you still dated me.”

“Still bringing that up huh?”

“I like the confidence Sawyer, it’s a good look on you. I’m gonna dance with my wife. Love you, you asshole.”

“Love you too, shithead.” She calls after the blonde, she gives back a middle finger and downs the rest of her champagne before giving McNamara a kiss.

She thrusts her hands into her jacket pocket to feel a something that definitely wasn’t there before, a pair of lace underwear, the ones that she stripped off Heather half an hour ago in the bathroom, she quickly puts it back in her pocket hoping no one saw. Underneath is rests a napkin from the bar that she _also_ didn’t put there.

_My room number is 358, come by at seven._

Veronica’s head snaps up and scans the pub, until she meets Heather’s eyes, she receives one wink from the other woman.

Oh yes, Veronica is finally having some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter involves some ~stuff~ so here's a quick rundown in case y'all feel uncomfortable with anything. I know that there's a high chance it'll all be fine, but better safe than sorry. There's choking, some praise kink action, a lil bit of edging, some dom/sub undertones and a Lot of dirty talk - like so much.
> 
> So if that's not your cup of tea, sorry xx

They don’t even make it too the bed, they’re up against a door, _again._ Only except that Veronica’s jacket was thrown somewhere behind her and Heather’s dress is deliciously falling off her shoulder and Veronica has already kissed and bitten and soothed the area with her tongue countless times but she wants to do it just to taste her skin again.

Heather’s leg is thrown around her waist, Veronica’s hand gripping and keeping it there, their hips are bumping and grinding on each other. Christ, she hasn’t even seen Heather naked yet and she’s pretty sure she’ll need to buy some new underwear.

“You know I do have a bed right?”

“I know, but then I have to stop kissing you.”

“Unzip me.”

She pushes Veronica back slightly and turns around, the air has changed from quick and hard and hot to tense and slow and she steps forward, one hand on Heather’s shoulder, the other pulling her zip down slowly. Veronica moves into her space even more, she swears she feels the woman shives as she gets closer. She opens the dress up more, letting her other hand follow the movement, Heather moves into the touch, she slips the dress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground, Heather stepping out of it. Fuck she’s not wearing a bra, and her underwear is neatly tucked into Veronica’s jacket halfway across the room. She’s about to turn around but Veronica finds her hands and presses them against the door.

“This okay?”

“Yes.” She breathes out.

Veronica’s hand snakes up from her stomach to her chest and she starts playing with Heather’s breasts, palming them, pushing and pulling until she’s moving her chest toward Veronica’s hands. One moves to her nipples, pinching them slightly and tugging and twisting before letting go and repeating the pattern over and over. She keeps her right working at them, but lets her other hand move to tease her thighs, pressing her nails into her skin along the way. Heather makes a small moan from the back of her mouth at the sensation and Veronica moves down. She digs her nails into her thighs as she gets closer to where Heather wants her most before moving to the other leg. When Heather starts moving her hips slightly she takes the hand on her thigh and starts rubbing her clit slightly, barely pressing against it. The other hand moves from her breasts and stays against her stomach, making sure she stays stable.

Her moans start to get louder as Veronica slowly applies more pressure against her clit, her hips trying to move against her hand. She dips her fingers lower, pushing two inside. Heather’s head falls back against Veronica’s shoulder and she takes the opportunity to begin to kiss along her beautiful soft shoulder. She starts thrusting as much as she can in the position, mainly curling her fingers and pressing against her clit in tight circles. Her breathing starts to increase, as do the frequency and loudness of her moans as she curls and scissors her fingers harder and more often.

One of Heather’s hands comes off the door and grabs Veronica’s hand that’s splayed across her stomach and pulls it up her body until it comes up to her throat and Veronica squeezes, hard. Heather shudders, falling back into Veronica, the hand against Veronica’s holds onto her thigh while the other holds onto her hair, gripping tightly, Veronica moans at the sensation. All of the sensations are amazing, Heather’s wetness pulling her in, her hard clit against her thumb, the way she can finally hear Heather swearing and moaning and whimpering right next to her. She can tell that Heather is close from the small jerks of her hips against her hand, her gasping breaths that are the only sound in the room.

“You – I, can I cum?” Heather asks, moaning into the words, Veronica’s forehead drops to her shoulder.

“Oh fuck.” She whispers into her skin, how is she so much in control yet asking things like that?

“Veronica?” She whimpers, then moans as Veronica bites along her shoulder.

“You can wait a bit longer. Can’t you?”

Heather nods, her hips jerking even more, her grip in Veronica’s hair even harder. God, Veronica is soaked, there’s a consistent throbbing in her clit from it all. She can feel Heather struggling to hold it back, her whole body is tense against Veronica’s.

“Veronica, please.”

“Okay, cum for me now Heather.”

Heather moans loudly, almost collapsing into Veronica. Her walls grip her fingers tightly, her hips snap. She slowly works her fingers out of Heather, but not before working her finger across her clit a couple more times. Heather’s hand in her hair subsides it’s grasp and starts scraping along her skin in a way that makes her shiver.

“You’re good at that.” Heather says, voice slightly hoarse.

A small, satisfied noise comes from the back of Veronica’s throat at her praise, Heather chuckles darkly, turning around on weak legs. She sees right into Veronica’s souls as she smiles like she’s just been told something so wonderfully sinful. She wraps her arms around Veronica’s neck and bringing her in to a kiss.

“You like being told how good you are?” Heather smirks into the kiss, biting and pulling her lip, more noises fall from Veronica’s lips. She rebounds quickly, Veronica thinks as Heather carries on kissing her, tongue working its way into her mouth.

“You’re so good to me Veronica, making me cum so hard. I think you deserve something in return.”

“Holy shit.”

Heather smiles and pushes her back until her knees hit the bed and she ends up sitting on the edge, her hands find purchase in Heather’s hair, while her nimble finger undo the buttons on her shirt deftly and quickly. She arches into Heather’s hands as they hold her ribcage carefully, one of her hands moving to her back and undoing her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room that Veronica’s gonna have trouble finding later.

“Lie down against the pillows.”

Veronica complies quickly, maybe embarrassingly quickly, but she doesn’t find it in her to care because her body is absolutely begging to be touched by Heather, especially when she’s looking at her with almost black eyes and desire so clearly written on her face. Heather slots perfectly in between her legs as they lie together, naked chests pressing against each other. They kiss, open mouthed and dirtily, Heather’s hands gripping tight against her hips while Veronica holds her back to keep her close to her. Heather slips a knee in between her thighs, she starts moving her hips against the solid muscle, the friction isn’t doing nearly enough but at least it’s something. Heather moves her hands from Veronica’s hips and pushes her wrists toward the slats in the bedframe.

“If you move them, I stop. You understand?”

“Okay.”

“And remember this is your reward for being so good earlier.” Her words bring another wave of wetness against her underwear. “So don’t ruin it for yourself.”

She kisses down Veronica’s neck, biting and sucking and soothing with her tongue, not caring about any marks that may be left in her wake. She’s harsh, and painful, in the best possible way, pinching her nipples hard and digging her nails into her ribs. While she sucks Veronica’s nipple, her hands undo her trousers, pulling them off her easily and, once again, tossing them behind her. She really like throwing Veronica’s clothes places. She makes her way further down.

God she wants to be touched, she needs to be fucked.

Heather looks up at her as she reaches the top of her underwear, making eye contact as she pulls the plain black boxers down her legs and somewhere of the bed before going in and sucking straight on Veronica’s clit.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, she’s pretty sure she’s found heaven.

“All of this for me huh?” She says against her before moving her tongue again and Veronica would answer but she’s too busy trying to hold onto the slats above her head and makes sure they don’t get a noise complaint but how loud she’s being.

Heather slips two fingers into her, before coming back with three. God, she’s stretched perfectly as Heather starts thrusting and doing whatever else inside her that’s making her see stars.

Her orgasm is fast approaching, she can feel it in her stomach, building, churning, her toes curling in preparation, she can’t help it, her hands reach out and grab Heather’s hair pulling her closer and she slips away. Removing her fingers, she’s never felt so empty and cold in her life with Heather pulling away. She grabs her wrists and brings them back up.

“What did I say? Now we have to go through all of that again.”

Veronica honest to god whimpers as Heather starts kissing her neck and moves down her body again, she’s on fire, and so close to begging before Heather speaks again.

“Be good for me now and I’ll make it worth it, your reward will be good, just like you.”

So she stays quiet, save for her gasps and groans and moans as Heather makes her way back down her body, but somehow even slower than before. Veronica starts grinding against any part of Heather’s body she can find before she pushes her hips back into the mattress and she _whines,_ she’s never done this with any other partner. Granted, Heather is the first person she’s liked properly in almost six months and she’s somehow found out every little thing that makes her body shake and moan and _wet._

Instead of going straight to her clit like last time, she teases Veronica the way she did to her by kissing up and down her thighs, each time getting closer and closer before inching away, sometimes brushing against her clit as she goes between each leg.

“You’re the devil.” Veronica gets out, her hands leaving the bedframe before she remembers Heather’s earlier warning and _demonstration,_ one grands the bed sheets to her right while the other stays on the frame.

She feels Heather smile against her skin before going in again. Tongue against her clit at a punishing pace, but only one finger inside.

“More. Heather.”

“What’s the word?”

“Please.”

She removes her finger before coming back with three and before Veronica knows it she’s practically fucking herself on Heather’s fingers and moaning into the arm loudly and cumming so hard that she’s pretty sure she loses the feeling in her legs for a moment, but Heather carries on at her bruising pace and pretty soon she’s cumming again, silently this time, her back almost completely off the bed and she feels like she being snapped like an elastic band.

Heather kisses her clit softly as she takes out one finger at a time, curling them each time before they go and Veronica feels boneless and Heather comes back up and kisses her, tasting herself for the second time today.

“Did I do-“

“Yes, you were perfect.”

Veronica makes the OK sign with her hand, making Heather chuckle in the cutest way.

“When I can feel my body again, I am totally making you see God.”

She rolls her eyes and lies on Veronica’s chest, she wraps her arms around the other woman and holds her against her. Heather draws shapes across her chest with her fingers while Veronica soothingly rubs her back. Their companionable silence is surprising yet feels just perfect, they just lay there, gathering their breaths until Veronica dips her head down and kisses the other woman.

“We need some food, and water.” Heather says, reluctantly moving from Veronica’s arms to the minibar, she attempts to pull the other woman back, kissing along her neck, but the need for water wins out and she lets the woman walk away. It’s worth it, to watch her walk, with her perfect ass and perfect thighs and perfect everything else. She bends over to open the minibar and Veronica’s tempted to take her right there.

“Is it weird that I love your thighs?” Is what she says instead. It's random and kinda stupid but Heather chuckles and looks over at her shoulder, it's all her fault the phrase tumbled out of her mouth anyway, the way she turned her head and body to jelly. Veronica doesn’t feel embarrassed about checking her out this time. 

“No, I love your neck.”

“Really?” Veronica blinks in surprise as Heather walks back, two bottles of water and some popcorn in her hand.

“Yes, it’s a good neck.”

“I didn’t know people can be attracted to a neck.”

“Well they can.”

“And you can afford the minibar?”

They shuffle up the bed to lean against the bed frame, close enough to feel each other’s warmth, but not quite touching. Veronica gulps down the water quickly while Heather goes slower, eating pieces of popcorn along the way.

“Yeah, working in a bank has it’s perks. What do you do?”

“I’m a grad student, so I have three jobs and crippling debt.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, not so fun on my part.”

“What’s it for?”

“English lit.” She admits with a sheepish grin on her face.

“You’re spending god knows how much money on a masters in English lit?”

“I’m actually getting my PhD, so then I can lecture.”

“That’s kinda hot. Professor Sawyer.”

“I’m glad you think so.” She places her water on the bedside table and looks at Heather. “Now is snack break over, because we’re uneven.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I’m one up, I’ve gotta make this even.”

She does the same with her beverages before pulling Veronica into another delicious kiss, tongues meeting, hands gripping, hips moving. The start grinding on each other, she can feel Heather’s wetness against her thigh, she’s sure that Heather can feel how she is still absolutely soaked against the other woman. Veronica makes her way on top of Heather, lying in between her open legs, kissing her hard. She plays with her breasts again, the same ways as earlier, the way that made her arch into each other and lets out these little whimpers and noises that are just so amazing that they send shoots right to her core. Then she moves her hand further down moves through her folds again. Her hips try to grind up to Veronica’s fingers and she pushes them into the mattress.

“You wanna get fucked?” Heather’s eyes roll back slightly, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Yes.”

“You gotta say more than that baby.”

“Veronica, _please,_ fuck me.”

Her hand that was locked under her jaw moves down to her wetness, slowly, lazily pressing through the soaking wet folds, before two fingers press in easily. Heather’s hands dig into her shoulders, her nails hurting the perfect amount. She keeps her movements slow, curling almost excruciatingly leisurely way. Her thumb hasn’t even made it’s way to her clit, yet. She wants to draw this out for as long as possible, make Heather feel as good as she can. Eventually she starts thrusting her fingers too, and then touching her clit in a way that makes her back arch up into Veronica’s space and let out a wonderful choked moan. Her hands stay on Veronica’s shoulders and back the entire time, pushing her closer so their naked chests are pressed together. Soon enough she can feel Heather’s thighs wrap around her waist, her walls starting to pulse, her hips jerking in that way that Veronica is oh so familiar with now.

“Please can I?”

“Not quite yet, you can wait a bit can’t you?”

“I’ll try.”

“Try you best or you won’t get to cum at all.”

She can feel Heather trying her best not to cum as her walls press against her fingers, trying her best not to thrust herself down on her fingers so she won’t cum too early. She continues her pace, with her thumb brushing and pushing and circling her clit.

“Please, please, Veronica.”

“Please what?”

“Please can I - can I cum?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

Her hips move at full force and Veronica uses the hand that was propping herself up to wrap around Heather’s throat and squeeze hard. She makes the most beautiful broken moan and gasp as she comes around Veronica’s fingers, spilling wetness onto the mattress. Veronica helps her ride the feeling out before collapsing on the bed next to her, forearm aching slightly, before pulling Heather into a hug. Pressing kisses along her hairline and holding her close.

“Do you need some water?”

She nods against Veronica’s neck, and Veronica reaches to the bedside table to grab her water from earlier.

“In a non kinky way, you really are good at that.”

“Don’t give me an ego boost, trust me, I don’t need it.”

Heather untangles herself from Veronica’s arms, but not before giving her a slow, closed mouth kiss that they both hum into. Heather ends up having to do something business-y on her phone so Veronica just lies in the bed, watching her do all sorts of important bank things while being stark naked with hickey marking up and down her body. Eventually she flops back into bed with a small groan, and not the good kind.

“Working hard or hardly working, ay Mike.”

“Don’t quote Shrek 2 to me.”

Veronica laughs, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

“Open your mouth.”

“No, I’m an adult.” She teases, Veronica does it again, smiling at Heather, who just looks at her in disbelief, like ‘this is the woman who was making me beg less than twenty minutes ago, and now she’s trying to get the throw popcorn in my mouth’. Which really is just an accurate representation of her. She’s lying on her front, watching Veronica, her disbelief slowly morphing into a smile that she’s trying to hide.

“C’mon, open your mouth.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Open it, I wanna see if I can get it in.”

“You’re flirting like a middle schooler.”

“Is it working?”

Heather stays silent, pointedly ignoring her eyes.

“Oh my god it is, should I pull your pigtails next?”

“You’ve already done that.”

Veronica chokes on her popcorn.

“You are too easy.”

“I know, it’s kinda embarrassing.”

“It’s cute.”

“But I shouldn’t be cute right now, I should be sexy or something.”

“Trust me, tall, dark and mysterious, you’re hot. You just happen to be adorable at the same time.”

“Did you think I was adorable at the bar?”

“No, I was pissed about the way that you were doing tequila shots.” Veronica lets out a bark of a laugh and puts the rest of the popcorn bag on the bedside table. “Seriously, what was with that?”

“It’s the way I like to do them.”

“Disgusting, absolutely vile.” She teases.

“Well I thought you were beautiful.”

“I could tell, you were practically eating me alive with the way you were staring at me.”

“I wasn’t that obvious!” She tries to defend herself, but she knows it’s a losing battle from the way Heather throws her head back and laughs throatily at her. “Okay, maybe I was.”

“Again, cute. I didn’t expect you to be so good at this part.”

“Okay, now I am offended.”

“I thought you might like it slow and sensual and shit. Then you go down on me in a bathroom and choke me in the hotel room.”

“I do like slow and sensual, but nothing beats a bit of rough stuff.”

“You are absolutely right.”

They lapse into silence again. Veronica gazing at Heather as she rolls over and watches the ceiling, God, Veronica’s got the feeling that she could stare at the other woman for hours. Look out for every little expression and facial ticks she has, and learn them like they’re their own language. Heather yawns, it’s cute how she shakes her head afterward and rubs her nose.

“God, what time is it?”

“Yeesh, it’s almost three.”

“Crap, I gotta get out of here early.”

“So sleep?”

“Unfortunately, sleep.”

They go under the covers for the first time that evening, both wondering if they should cuddle or not, the sex implies they don’t, but the conversation and spark is saying something else.

“Night Heather.”

“Goodnight Veronica.”

They both try to get to sleep, and they both fail. It’s only when Veronica is on her back, with Heather curled into her side can they actually get some rest-eye.

“I didn’t go over to you because I was angry about the way you were doing tequila shots.” Heather says lowly. In the dark Veronica can’t see her face but feels how she starts drawing patterns across her chest.

“Why did you?”

“Because I thought you were hot, and maybe that we could go out sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

Her heart is hammering in her chest, this was not what she expected at all, but she’s not upset about it at all.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed xx
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but please don't feel you have to leave any :)
> 
> My tumblr is 'its3amandiamverytired' if you wanna vibe at all


End file.
